Remedies
by DreadfullyDraco
Summary: Oneshot- What happens when both Hermione and Draco have had enough of the pressure from their peers? If you don't like smut, then I recommend you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You are incorrigible!" Sweeping out of the Common Room, Hermione fumed, her cloak billowing out behind her. Tears threatened to spill from her hazel eyes, and her hair was circling her hair in wild curls.

Scrambling after the girl, the red headed boy tripped and fell to his knees. "Hermione, it's just one essay. Why are you so bloody uptight all the time? Are you on your rag? Bloody hell, woman. You're insane."

Turning, Hermione glared menacingly. "How DARE you turn this on me, Ronald. Perhaps if you learned to handle your own life, and got your priorities straight you wouldn't be in a mess like this! Next time, perchance you could tear yourself off of your bloody girl. I've had enough of your codswallup! First, you don't talk to me for WEEKS, and when you finally do, instead of APOLOGIZING like any decent bloke, you throw your school assignments at me. I am not some kind of MAID who is only here for school subjects, Ron."

Scurrying onto his feet, Ron's face was as bright as his hair. "You're just jealous because I actually have a girlfriend! You know that nobody in this school would ever touch you with a ten foot pole! You spend all your bloody time swotting away in the library, and you only wish you could be doing what I get to do!"

"Oh get stuffed, Ronald." Hermione spun on her heel, and fled the building, skirting passed fellow students, and professors, before finding herself in front of the lake. Sniffling back tears, she sat with her back to a tree, and buried her face in her hands.

"Not right now, Pansy. Just leave me alone." Draco laid on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room, exhausted. When he felt hands trailing down the front of his shirt, his grey eyes flashed open. "Sod off, woman. I told you that I wasn't in the mood. Can't you listen at all?"

"Buuuuut Dracoooooo. I miss touching you. You haven't had m over for at least two weeks. Don't you miss me too?" Her whiney voice made Draco wince, and he sat up, moving out of her reach.

"Stop talking like you're a first year. It's hideous. And if I missed you then I would be rogering you right now. But, frankly, I don't feel like it at all. Now put a sock in it." Draco ran a hand through his mildly messy blonde hair, groaning lightly.

"You don't have to be such a wanker, Draco. Is there someone else? Why don't you want me?"

"Bloody hell. Can you go clean your ears? Fuck off. I don't have the energy to listen to your bitching, let alone shag you." Wincing as a headache throbbed behind his eyes, Draco stood up, his lithe body standing near 6' tall. "Don't follow me, or I will make you wish you had never been born."

Striding out of the Common Room, Draco contemplated the Room of Requirements, but decided against it. He already had a headache, no need to make it worse. Instead, he walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. Stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets, he walked to the lake following a path around a bend so he was hidden from the school. Stooping, he picked up a few rocks, proceeding to throw them into the lake. He had only one left when he heard a shuffling behind him. Turning with a scowl on his face, he pulled out his wand.

"I warned you, wench-." Pausing he stared at a girl who was not Pansy. Flustered, he realized belatedly that it was the mudblood Granger. "What are you doing here, you filthy –."

"Don't even start, Malfoy. I'm leaving." Hermione was trying to leave without him noticing her, hoping to avoid a confrontation. She already had a headache and hoping to just relax. Quickly she bent over, picking up her quill and notebook.

"Of course you can't go anywhere without a book. Does it ever get exhausting being an insufferable know-it-all? And a prude to boot? I've heard that you don't even talk to people who do poorly academically in the chance you'll lower your intelligence. Though I guess with your bloodlines you need all the knowledge you can get, considering you will never be as good as any true witch or wizard." Draco rambled on, distracting himself from his stress and headache by berating Hermione, whose face was getting paler with every word.

Whipping out her wand, she pointed it at him with a grim expression on her face. "I honestly don't have the energy nor the will to argue with you, Malfoy. Yes, I am muggle-born. No, it does not make me less of a witch then you. Yes, it is exhausting studying all the time, but I enjoy it, and I talk to anyone. Evident by the fact I'm talking to the likes of you right now. And I am not a prude. I'm just not a slapper and I don't flash myself about. Now, you smarmy git, is that all?" Her eyes glowed fiercely with anger, and the wind lightly brushed through her hair.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco's lips lifted in a smirk, impressed by the girl. "Oh, and what are you going to do? Hex me?"

"If I have to. I told you- I am not in the mood for this. I have already had a vexing morning and I came out here to relax, then you showed up. I just want to leave."

"There's just one problem, Granger."

Sighing, Hermione shot a wistful look towards the castle, noticing how the wind had begun to pick up. "And what's that?"

"You've intrigued me. You see, girls don't talk back to me. In fact, nobody talks back to me. Especially not someone like you. And therein lies the problem. You have gone and distracted me from why I came out here in the first place, and I was quite in need of the distraction."

Pulling her cloak tighter around her to block the wind Hermione frowned. "Well you're distracted. You're welcome. Now I need to go."

Stepping closer to her, Draco's cloak billowed out, almost circling Hermione. "I think we should experiment with something. Isn't that what you like to do? Experiment and increase your knowledge?"

"What could you possibly teach me, Malfoy? Aside from bad manners and how to be prejudiced arse?" Hermione stared at him, noticing not for the first time just how defined his jawbones were.

"Well, I would teach you how to relax and not be as great of a prude, of course. The bad manners and prejudiced arse part are just complimentary." Draco grinned, his eyes still cold and unwaveringly piercing.

"And why… Why would I want that?" Hermione backed up into the tree, her heart hammering in her chest. As Draco stepped closer, a breath away from her, she lightly bit her lip, steadying her breath.

"Why wouldn't you want it, is the better question. You're exhausted, and stressed. What better way to relieve yourself?"

Hermione blinked lightly, trying to think of an argument, yet nothing came to her, it was as if his presence had blocked her from thinking straight. The only thing running through her mind was Ron's voice, echoing over and over, _"You know that nobody in this school would ever touch you with a ten foot pole!"_

"Why would you want this, then?"

"For being so smart you really are daft, aren't you? I would want it for the same reason." His hand lightly rested on the tree beside her face, blocking her in.

With a small nervous gasp, Hermione hesitated before nodding. "But it's one time. And no one will ever know, deal?"

Grinning, Draco let out a small chuckle. "Do you really think I would admit to this anyways, Granger?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione finally grabbed his green tie, and pulled him against her, finding his lips shockingly soft. His hands moved to her hair, and her hip, his thumb lightly stroking above the waistband of her skirt. Letting out a soft sigh, Hermione moved to her tiptoes, her hands moving to his neck; their lips locked together in an increasingly hot kiss. Lightly his tongue traced over her bottom lip, and her lips parted in response, allowing him to delve. As their tongues tasted, and traced each other's, Draco's hand slowly unzipped her skirt, letting it pool on the forest floor. Pulling away, Draco's eyes shone with lust, as he stared at the girl's underwear. She was clad in her cloak and blouse still, and her stockings stopped midthigh, showing off her black boy shorts.

"I would had expected old, baggy knickers." He muttered, hungrily eyeing her up as she blushed lightly.

"I'm not that old school, Malfoy." Pausing, Hermione tried to control her breath, biting her lip as she ran her hands over his shoulders. "What if someone sees us?"

Chuckling, Draco moved her hands to his belt. "I'll keep my cloak on. They won't come any closer when they realize what's going on. And no one will think it's you." He groaned lightly, as Hermione dropped his belt to the ground and quickly unbuttoned his trousers, stopping to run her hand over the bulge. "We will be fine."

Taking comfort in his explanation, Hermione tugged down his boxers, and trousers, grinning lightly. "Of course they're green. Slytherins." Meeting his gaze with hers, her grin faltered, warmth pooling between her legs as he moved his hand over her panties. His finger lightly stroked her through the fabric, already feeling her wetness. Growling, he pressed his lips to hers once more, pulling down her underwear, and grinding his hips against hers. Gasping lightly, Hermione leaned more against the tree, pulling Draco with her as her leg wrapped around his hip.

Pressing against her, Draco cupped her arse, moving his hips rhythmically, causing his cock to strategically press against her clitoris. Moaning into his mouth, Hermione dug her fingers into his shoulders, wrapping her other leg around his hip. Tearing her lips away from his, she moaned, "More. Malfoy. Please"

"Groaning, he lifted her higher, using his free hand to position his length against her entrance. "Did you… Do you know the spell?" He groaned, his eyes half closed in pleasure, still rocking lightly against her.

"I'm good. I have pills… Mmmmm, Oh Godric. Just do it." She shifted above him, just as he plunged into her, causing her breath to catch, and her nails to dig deeper.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, concentrated hard on not blowing his chance so soon. "You're so tight. Fuck, Granger. Are you alright?" Slowly he opened his eyes, staring at the brown haired girl, who was watching him with lust filled eyes.

"It's been a few months… Malfoy, move. Now." Her lips found his neck, and he growled lightly, before thrusting his hips against her. His hands steadied her, and he started to fuck her faster, sweat beading on his back. Groaning lightly, he felt her move her hand to her clit, using her wetness to lubricate it. Her breath was coming out ragged her free hand holding his head against hers as she touched herself to his rhythm.

"Oh my god. Faster… Yes.. Fuck, right there." Her hand started moving faster, and Draco groaned when he felt her tighten with her climax. Her head moved back against the tree, and he moved his hips even faster, groaning as her pussy pulsated around him. Thrusting deeper, he dug his fingers into her ass cheeks as he came, his hips moving quickly.

Breathing heavily, he slowly stopped thrusting, opening his eyes to look at the Golden girl, who was gasping lightly. After a moment, he pulled out, disentangling himself from her, and pulling up his trousers. He lightly wiped the sweat from his forehead, and licked his lips lightly.

Hermione discreetly used the bottom of her cloak to wipe herself, before replacing her knickers and skirt, rearranging her blouse. Looking up, she blushed lightly. "Well, thanks for that. I'm going to go now… Do I look adequate?"

Draco frowned and looked her over, nodding lightly. "You're fine, Granger." He cleared his throat lightly, running his hand through his hair. "One time thing?"

She nodded, scooping up her notebook and quill. "Our secret." She glanced at him one last time, before walking back down the path, his eyes following her.

Damn. Now he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. On the bright side, his head ache was gone. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Her brown eyes lit up with suppressed humor as she took in the expressions of her two best friends. "You both look as though you have seen a ghost. What is going on? Have I happened to miss something over the holidays?"

Hermione took a seat between Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter, bumping their elbows to snap them out of their stupor. Sighing lightly, and rolling her eyes, she began to load up her plate with the delicacies strewn over the banquet table. Scanning the Great Hall, she was startled to notice other students sneaking glances at her, and she slowly put down her fork.

"Honestly, am I missing something? Do I have anything on my face? Ronald Bilius Weasley. What is it?" By now, Hermione felt rather awkward, and was whispering.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What did you do over break? You look great." Ron babbled, his eyes wide as he took in her straightened hair, and fresh robes.

"Blimey, Ron. I just charmed my hair to lie flat. Is that what all this fuss is? I was right worried for a moment. Next time don't stare at me like a bunch of twits." Shaking her head, she focused again on the meal in front of her, still feeling uneasy at the attention on her. "How were the holidays here? Anything exciting happen?"

Harry cleared his throat, and blushed lightly looking at his plate. "Not much. Played Wizards chess, and snuck into Hogsmead a few times. How was yours?"

"Good." Hermione smiled lightly. "It was wonderful to see my parents again. I miss them so much." Taking a bite of the buttered rolls, Hermione glanced up and caught the gaze of Draco Malfoy. Startled, she quickly lowered her eyes, a flush covering her face. They hadn't acknowledged each other since the night at the lake two months prior. And Hermione was perfectly content to keep it that way. She had forgiven Ron, who was still dating Lavender, though refrained from snogging her in front of Hermione. And Harry had been spending more time with Hermione, hanging out in the Library. Her grades were phenomenal, and she was focused on mid-year exams. She did not need to remember the momentary lapse in judgement by the lake.

Thankfully, when she looked back up from her plate, the blonde Slytherin had already left the room, and Hermione let out a breath. _It wasn't as if he was going to approach me in here. I highly doubt he even thinks of that day at the lake. It was a one-off. We both agreed. Besides, he is a prat. It meant sweet fanny adams to both of us. It is in the past. Why on Earth am I thinking about it at all? Good Godric, he's an arse and I have better things to focus on._

Rubbing her temples, she turned to Harry, and listened to her two best friends carry on about Quidditch, trying her best to shake off the strange feeling Malfoy's stare had envoked on her.

He noticed right as she had walked in the Hall, as had the other half of the male population. Granger looked good. Not just good, but incredible. Chewing on a piece of toast, Draco surveyed her outfit, and decided that her hair was sleek, and her outfit newer. It had obviously been recently purchased, and her hair now framed her face, causing her structure to jump out.

He had thought about the endeavor at the lake a few times. It was hard not to, when she had hardly glanced at him since. Not a word had passed betwixt them, and it drove him bonkers. Usually after a one-off encounter like theirs, the girl wouldn't stop pestering him. Why Granger was so indifferent baffled him.

With a sigh, he glanced back to the brunette, scrutinizing her as if an answer would appear from the mere gaze. Chewing his lip, he frowned just as she looked up and met his stare. A delicate blush crawled up her neck and she quickly looked away, just as Draco smirked. There, he wasn't insane. She definitely still thought about that night. Now it was time that Draco re-created it. With a sly grin, he swept up from the table and strode towards the dungeons, intent on gaining information about the bloody mudblood who seemed to relish in his every thought.

Obviously after he shags her again, he will be able to stop thinking about how pesky, and annoyingly attractive she was. Pity that she wasn't a pureblood, and that she had the personality of a mandrake. Not that it matters, seeing as how it'll be another one-off. It will mean nothing to him, he just needs to show her that she isn't superior. That's all.

"That is absolutely not true, Harry." Hermione looked up from her notes, and grinned lightly. "It would be more like, ten girls that Blaise Zabini has rogered. Despite his foul attitude, there are certain girls here who base it all off looks, and he is a looker."

Harry turned to look across the Library at the Slytherin boy again. "Really? You think that many?" As he said that a Hufflepuff girl sat down across from the boy, and smiled flirtatiously. With a groan, Harry glowered at Hermione. "How are you so good at this?"

"First of all, Harry, it's simple. I pay attention to other students. Second of all, girls gossip all the bloody time. It's annoying, really." Hermione shrugged lightly before turning her gaze back to her completed Potions Essay, reading it over.

"Huh." Harry mused, a small frown on his face. "Fine, how many knotches would you say are on Malfoys bedpost?" His eyes flickered over to the sneering blonde who just strode into the Library. Focusing on the others in the room, he noticed how many girls looked up at his entrance. "I'd say a few more than Zabini. He has that whole Death Eater thing going on and the Slytherin girls probably love it."

Hermione's face went bright red, and she bit her lip, ensuring that she didn't look up at the foul git. Nodding, Hermione tried to calm down, and cleared her throat lightly. "I'd agree with you. Though I can't imagine why anyone would lower themselves to his level. Repulsive, really. Anyways, I am going to go hand in my essay before I forget."

Harry gave her a strange look, and raised an eyebrow. 'When have you ever forgotten about an assignment, Hermione? Besides, it's due in two weeks. There is really no rush."

She stood up, and began gathering her supplies, rolling her eyes. "Then there is no reason for me to start forgetting now. And this way I will know that I have it complete and I will not have to stress about it at all. Simple really. You should probably get started on yours, Harry." With a small smile, she bid him goodnight, and quickly left the Library, wondering why the mere thought of Malfoy was making her uncomfortable. She had been fine the last two months- what had finally changed?

Groaning lightly, Hermione ran a hand through her straightened hair, loving the softness of it. Her cousin, whom of which was a muggle, just graduated from beauty school. She had pampered Hermione over the holidays, and taught her a vast amount of make-up and hairstyling techniques. Hermione had yet to do any, nor was she sure she wanted to. The unexpected attention at breakfast had been enough for her. Although, her hair did manage to catch Malfoys attention- No. No, no, no. She must NOT think about him.

Turning a corner on the way to the dungeons, Hermione repeated the mantra again to herself. Why must exam week be the week that foul, loathsome git had to re-enter her mind. For all that was righteous, this was unfair. With a small sigh, she faltered in her step, and bit her lip lightly. Perhaps, just maybe, if she could somehow entice him into another sweaty session her head would be clear of him again. Of course! Just like last time stress was creeping up on her, and the stares just triggered it. Maybe she didn't even need it to be Malfoy- just another one-off with another student to relax her.

Grinning lightly, she glanced back at the Library, an idea slowly forming. Swiftly turning again, she marched to the Common Room. She had to finish up a few odds and ends on her Essay, then she could focus solely on getting her attention back to schoolwork.

Draco was flipping leisurely through his Potions book when a swarm of Gryffindors entered the room, talking loudly. Grimacing lightly, he threw a disgusted look at the group, and slouched down into his chair more.

"She was late for class this morning!"

"I heard that McGonagall gave her detention! It's her first one this year!"

"She was overheard saying she slept in- but I know for a fact she wasn't in the room this morning!"

"What about Harry and Ron? Usually they are always with her when she is out and about?"

"No- Won Won was with me all night, besides Harry looked just as baffled as everyone else!"

"Maybe she's seeing someone? In a different House?"

Draco saw Lavender Brown scoff lightly. "Hermione Granger seeing somebody? I doubt it. Who would want to be seen with her?"

"That is probably why it's at night!" Parvarti giggled, before they all noticed Hermione walking in and they grew silent.

Looking around Hermione let out a sigh, before taking the seat next to Draco, ignoring him as always. Confused, he watched the girls near the front continue their whispering and he frowned lightly. With a roll of his eyes, he turned his focus back to his Potions book, and began to write notes, and answer the questions on the board.

"Burning Bitterroot Balm.." He muttered lightly, his quill running over the parchment rather quickly, scratching answers easily. "Deflating Draught…"

"Could you do this assignment silently, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, her focus never wavering from her own parchment. "It does not involve talking. Thanks."

Smirking lightly, Draco realised his chance to talk to Hermione privately. Turning to look at her, he glowered lightly. "Clear off if you don't like it, bookworm. It happens to be how I work. Now, if you are finished being a daft dimwit, I'll continue on with my work. "

"Daft dimwit? I'm certainly not daft, nor a dimwit. Now if you are over fannying around, I'd like to finish this assignment. Just keep your lips closed so others can focus." Glaring, she finally lifted her gaze to his.

"Of course you're focused on my lips, Granger. Why am I not surprised?"

"Bloody hell! You incorrigible arsehole. Could you belt up for once in your life? Not everything is about you." Hermione's scowl was impressive, even to Draco who worried for a moment he had pushed her too far.

"So it seems, with all these rumours of your midnight exploits. Seems you have certainly moved on in a rather… Smarmy way." He grinned maliciously with his sarcastic statement.

"You are a git." Hermione shook her hair, wondering why she wasn't just ignoring him. Something about him just made her blood boil, and her skin hot.

"Very original, Granger. How you manage to even pass a class surpasses my knowledge. With that brain of yours, I'd expect you to actually come up with a reasonable come-back."

"I don't have time for this, or for you."

"That's not what it seemed like last time." He whispered lightly.

"That was not to be spoken of eve again, you twit. Of course I shouldn't expect a Death Eater like you to actually abide by spoken words."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't even surprise anyone anymore with the way they already talk about your twilight adventures."

With a small growl of anger, she turned and quickly slapped him across the face. "Don't ever say that to me again, you enormous wanker!"

By now the entire class was staring at the duo, and Draco held his cheek with shock evident in his features. He had not anticipated this outcome, though he was sure it would work. Hermione's features grew even redder with the stares of the entire class on her.

"Miss Granger, thirty points from Gryffindor for your atrocious behavior. Malfoy you will accompany her to detention tonight. Seven o' clock sharp. Now, get back to work. And no talking, unless you would like to join your fellow class mates to detention."

With a few shuffling around, the class was silent and Hermione fumed silently, embarrassed at how he was able to make her react so easily. Must be what hate feels like, she thought. Yes, it must be hatred.

Draco, on the other hand, was trying hard not to hide his smirk. One evening was all it would take him. He was sure of it. Then he could continue on with his life, as if the muggle born had never been a part of it. Perfect.

With a groan, Hermione glanced at her watch again, and picked up her pace. There was no way she would be late for detention with Snape. No way. Hurrying, she past classmates not noticing the gossip was about her. None of it mattered as she raced to the lower levels of the castle, slowing only when she got to the final corridor. 6:53 p.m.

Running a hand over her hair she slowed her breathing and knocked on the heavy door, before pushing it open. First of all, she had started the day with a horrible headache, so she had rushed to the infirmary. She had taken the potion Madame Pomfrey had given her, but it had resulted in her tardiness for Transfiguration. After class she had stayed to explain to McGonagall which made her have to sit beside Malfoy in Potions. The worst part was that she had been excited to sit next to him. Until he had made it so obvious that he was still the arsehole she had known all the years before. Eugh. And now she had detention with him. Great.

Looking into the room, she frowned lightly. It was empty, though written on the board were directions:

Write a two page essay on why one does not disrupt my class.

When done, hand it in and get cleaning products from the supply

Closet down the hall.

I expect this room to be polished before you leave.

With a groan, Hermione sat down, and started writing. Just as she finished up, Draco waltzed into the room, and handed in his parchment. Frowning, Hermione crossed her arms.

"You are late, Malfoy." She gathered up her gear, and walked up to the desk to place hers ontop of his.

"Still finished before you, wench." He scowled at her, and started walking out of the room.

"Aren't you going to clean the room with me?" Hermione stared after him, a mixture of anger and desire in the pit of her stomach.

"And why in Salazars name, would I do that?"

"Perhaps if you weren't so bloody blinkered, you would be able to see past your ego, and read the board with the directions of our detention on it? If that is too hard for you to understand I could always read the board for you." Hermione strode to the door, in a mission to get the cleaning products as stated.

"I figure since you are going to clean the room anyway, why should I bother? It's a waste of my time." He shrugged lightly, and matched Hermiones stride, his eyebrows raised.

"That… You… That is a terrible thing to do!" Hermione stopped at the closet door, and grabbed his arm in an effort to make him stop. "You can't do that!"

"And why not?" He stared her down for a moment, making her face redden, and he smirked. "Would it hurt your feelings?"

"That isn't the point, Malfoy! It's called doing what's right! Not that you know much about that!" Hermione fumbled with the door, hurrying to get away from Draco's gaze. Finally she slipped into the room, determined to get this detention over with as soon as possible. She felt frazzled beyond belief, and didn't know what was wrong with her.

"I know what right is." Draco's voice was soft, and Hermione felt goosebumps rise as the door closed behind him. When she realised how close she was to the blonde, she turned quickly, biting her lip.

With a deep breath, she faced him, her eyes steady on his piercing gaze. "Draco, what do you want from me?"

With a sly smirk, he took a step closer, his hands grasping the cupboard on either side of her. "I thought you'd never ask." As her gaze was drawn to his lips, he leaned in, letting go of the shelves to instead hold her. A small smile played out over his lips, before he pulled her against him, and pressed his hers in a burning kiss. He felt her sigh lightly, and melt into his arms.

Hermiones mind was whirling- Draco had been a prat just on the off chance they would be stuck in a supply closet together? As much as she would enjoy reading into it, she would save it for later. Instead she wrapped an arm around him and curled her fingers in his silky hair. As their lips pressed against each other, she lost herself in the fiery kiss. His hands left trails of heat over her skin, and his tongue tasted hers. With a light gasp, Hermione pulled away, tugging on his robes.

"Blimey Malfoy, you'd think you'd come less dressed when planning on bonking a girl in a closet." Though she was slightly out of breathe, Hermione grinned at the tousled man in front of her. Quickly, she unbuttoned his dress shirt, and undid his tie, her eyes running over the contours of his chest.

"I didn't quite expect it to go this swimmingly, Granger. I highly anticipated a swift kick or a hex." He lightly bit his lip as he watched her start to unbutton her shirt, a growl forming in his throat. "It isn't every day Hermione Granger succumbs to a guy."

With a smirk, Hermione let her shirt drop to the ground, before unzipping her skirt, and allowing it to fall as well. "Draco, I'm almost completely sure that you had no doubts about your plan. Don't even try to deny it."

Without another word, Draco pulled Hermione towards him and lightly kissed her neck while she worked on undoing his pants. A light moan sounded from the brown haired girl as Draco kissed his way down her collarbone to the edge of her bra. Stepping out of his trousers, the boy unclasped her bra, lightly pulling it off of her.

Holy Salazar. He hadn't seen her naked the last time, and had he ever missed out. Hidden under her robes were the most flawless curves imaginable. Not to mention her complexion, and the way her breasts fit into his palms as if they were made for it. Groaning lightly, he softly pinched her nipples causing her to emit a small moan. As he caressed her knockers, his lips found hers again, and his tongue fought for dominance. Her hands trailed over his arms, feeling his muscle, before lightly slipping down his chest and stomach to the edge of his boxer briefs.

Slipping her fingers in, she felt the small amount of groomed hairs at the base of his todger. Just as she managed to grasp the base of his erection he pulled his lips from hers, kissing down her neck. With a small movement, he discarded his underwear, and flicked his tongue over the peak of her nipple. Watching her expression and the way her lips formed that perfect little 'o' drove him absolutely bonkers with excitement. In his past excursions he could never remember being quite this turned on, especially with how little they had done so far. He was going crazy over mere kisses and the sight of her glorious beauty. What was wrong with him?

His mouth toyed with her nipples, sucking lightly, nipping at them, blowing on them, as Hermione grew more and more aroused. Finally she stepped out of her panties, and pushed him down onto a low cupboard so he was sitting. Taking in the sight of his disheveled hair, and dark eyes she grinned. With a small kiss to his lips, Hermione crawled above him, moving her hips against his gently.

"Fuck, Granger. Stop with the teasing." Draco growled, his voice deep with need as he bucked his hips upwards.

With a moan, Hermione reached beneath her, and grabbed his member in her hand. Leaning in to kiss him, she slowly eased herself down onto his length, her breath catching at the feeling. Opening her eyes she was met with grey eyes watching her, and Draco stifling a groan of his own. Tenderly she began to move her hips against him, feeling him fill her deeper with each movement. Holding onto his shoulders, Hermione leaned herself back allowing his stiff cock to reach her spot. After a few moments she began to ride him faster, her breaths coming out in small gasps. With a small growl from Draco Hermione lifted herself off of him and bent over, her hands on the wall.

Standing quickly, Draco moved behind her, cupping her arse lightly with his hand before sliding himself back into her willing pussy. Whimpering lightly, Hermione pressed her ass harder against him, and he slowly began to pump into her. As she matched his thrusts, they began to get harder and faster, until Draco was sticky with sweat, his eyes closed completely. Moving in and out of her, Draco felt his dick twitch before he bit down on her shoulder and spilled his seed into her.

Hermione held onto to the wall as she felt herself come down from her own climax, her breathe uneven and ragged. "Good Godric, that was brilliant." Clearing her throat lightly, she pulled away from him, and slowly collected her clothing, pulling them on one article at a time. Finally, she pulled her hair into a messy bun, and looked up at the naked blonde.

"Well, that was well-needed. Thank you, Malfoy. Err… Until next time?" Hermione paused, almost embarrassed at the implication they would together again.

With a slight smirk, Draco raised his eyebrow. "Until next time, Granger."

Leaning in, Hermione kissed him one last time before turning and leaving the supply closet, slightly exhilarated at the new proposal. More sex with Draco. But, when would the next time be?

It wasn't until the next day in Potions class that the duo were reminded that they had forgotten to clean the lab, and Snape ordered them two weeks' worth of detention due to the blunder. Both Draco and Hermione couldn't find it in themselves to be upset about the punishment.


End file.
